bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Hydranoid
Alpha Hydranoid (original version: ) is a Bakugan and the third evolution of Hydranoid. Description Description Alpha Hydranoid has 3-heads (with an addition of a frill on each one), three tails, and a dark skin tone that makes him difficult to see at night, in addition, it has 6 wings on his back which makes it capable of flight. Its metal armor can sustain multiple blows from attackers, and its fire blasts can melt all elements. He also has the saw horns from his original form. He now has wings with snake-like mechanical tentacles coming out that he can use to trap his foes. He uses the tentacles in combination with the saw horns on his chest in order order to reduce their G- Power a constant rate. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers It is the second evolution of Hydranoid, coming after Dual Hydranoid. It evolved during Masquerade's brawl with one of the Legendary Soldier of Vestroia, Exedra. In episode 38, it fought against Drago and lost. When Masquerade left Alice's body, Alpha Hydranoid became Alice's guardian Bakugan. With Alice, it has been far less destructive and aggressive towards his opponents including Drago. This is the only Bakugan that has had two masters that it really responded with, not just being taken. When Alpha Hydranoid fought alongside Alice against Rabeeder, Rabeeder ended up crystalizing him and almost transforming him into a statue, but since his heads were still un-encased they figured out that they could still use some of his abilities, getting out of the crystal after taking her down. It's unknown if Alpha Hydronoid will evolve in to an new and stronger form of Hydranoid. Alpha Hydranoid's 3 heads each have their own voice but they all have the same personality. Bakugan: New Vestroia A mechanical mimic of Alpha Hydranoid named Hades is used by Shadow Prove in his battle against Shun Kazami, possibly from the data the Vexos got from the data from torturing him. In the episode preview Shun calls him Hydra.He is friends with Ingram. Alpha Hydranoid is then freed by Mira, Shun and Marucho as well as the other Bakugan that Prince Hydron had turned to bronze statues and when Dan, Marucho, Shun, and the other brawlers' Guardian Bakugan return to earth. Alpha Hydranoid returns to Alice on Earth. Alice and Chan Lee team up against Shadow Prove, Hydranoid destroyed Hades but was beaten by MAC Spider. ;Ability Cards * Indigo Nightmare: Adds 300 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid. * Death Trident (Terminal Trident/Trident of Doom): Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Destroy Vanish (Destruction Grind): Brings the opponent's power level to 0 . * Chaos Leap Sting: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent, and adds 100 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid. * Lash and Blast Extreme: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Blinding Spice: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. ;Fusion Ability Cards * Final Demolition: Adds 100 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid. thumb|250px|right Game Alpha Hydranoid has been released in the Special Attack with Heavy Metal. The highest G-power version of it is Darkus, has a score of up to 730 Gs. The real marble of Alpha Hydranoid is different from the one from anime, the wings near the central head is changed into side heads. It appears as Pyrus, Haos, Darkus, Subterra, and Ventus. Alpha Hydranoid isn't available in the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Video Game, though he will be available in Bakugan: Battle Trainer. Trivia Including the fact that Alpha Hydranoid is used by a russian character, it's posible that he is based on Zmey Gorynych, a three-headed dragon from the Russian Folklore. Gallery Anime File:Alpha_hydranoidball.jpg|Alpha Hydranoid in ball form File:Alpha_Hydranoid_1.jpg|Alpha Hydranoid in ball form File:Alpha_hydranoid.jpg|Alpha Hydranoid in Bakugan form File:Masqerade_&_Alpha_Hydranoid.JPG|Masquerade and Alpha Hydranoid in Bakugan Intermission Screen File:Hades_ahydra.jpg|Alpha Hydranoid Vs Hades File:Alphahydra-fossil.jpg|Frozen Alpha Hydranoid Alice-bakugan-new-vestroia-32.jpg|Alice and Alpha Hydranoid in Bakugan Intermission Screen Game File:Alpha_Hydranoid.gif|Darkus Alpha Hydranoid File:Alphahydra-darkus-lyte.jpg|BakuLyte Darkus Alpha Hydranoid File:Alphahydra-pyrus-lyte.jpg|BakuLyte Pyrus Alpha Hydranoid See Also * Hydranoid * Dual Hydranoid Category:Bakugan Category:Characters Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Great Articles Category:Special Attack